The present invention relates to a rotary electric component such as a semifixed variable resistor or a rotary switch.
Known semifixed variable resistors often are fabricated of a relatively large number of parts, assembled in a tedious and time-consuming operation having many assembling steps, and have an insulating substrate which is relatively large in size. Also, the prior insulating substrate may be mechanically weak because of a central slot often provided therein for preventing shortcircuiting between terminals mounted on the insulating substrate.